dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alistair Theirin (Dragon Age)
"That’s what I’m here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners." King Alistair Theirin I '''(born 9:10 Dragon) is the illegitimate son of the late King Maric the Savior and Cailan's half-brother, making him a potential heir to the royal throne of Ferelden. When he was born, his mother Fiona convinced King Maric to have Arl Eamon Guerrin raise Alistair away from the royal court and tell him his mother was a human servant maid, and Duncan agreed to keep watch over him. In time, when he was old enough, Eamon told Alistair of his father’s identity. Six months prior to the Fifth Blight, he was trained as a templar in the Chantry but was conscripted into the Grey Wardens by Warden-Commander Duncan before he took his final vows. Throughout the course of the Blight, Alistair became good friends with Aedan Cousland, a nobleman from Highever. Although he was the more experienced Grey Warden, Alistair willingly gave leadership to Aedan. When his paternal lineage was revealed at the Landsmeet, he was crowned king and ascended to the throne upon the defeat of the Archdemon Urthemiel, taking the name of '''Alistair of the Royal House of Theirin, the First of His Name, Sovereign Monarch of Ferelden and Protector of the Realm. Despite his reign as King of Ferelden for years afterwards, Alistair is still considered a hero among his people for having fought against the darkspawn. Few Wardens have ever left the secretive order, and he is the only of those who went on to rule a nation. Biography Early life :"I want him to be fully human and not in line for your throne, not competing with your other son and tied to this royal blood that has brought you nothing but grief." —Fiona to King Maric Theirin, about their son Alistair was born in 26 Wintermarch 9:10 Dragon, possibly in Redcliffe Village or nearby. As an infant, he was presented to his father King Maric by his mother, the elven Grey Warden mage Fiona. As an elf, a mage and a Grey Warden, Fiona is unable to raise Alistair and asks Maric to see him raised away from court and ignorant of his elf-blooded heritage. Duncan vows to watch over Alistair and to bring news to Maric of Alistair’s life. He was raised by Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe and due to his upbringing, believed that he is the bastard son of King Maric and his mother was a serving maid who died giving birth to him as well as believing Goldanna was his half-sister. As a child, he worked as a stableboy. The arl’s wife, Arlessa Isolde, suspected the reason her husband took an interest in the welfare of a servant’s child was that Alistair was Eamon’s son. Though her suspicions were unfounded, Eamon acquiesced when she demanded that Alistair be sent away to the Chantry. In 9:20, Alistair was sent to the monastery at Bournshire at the young age of 10. Despite Isolde’s apparent speculation on his parentage, Alistair was not Eamon’s son. In order to protect the honor of his sister, Queen Rowan, Arl Eamon had agreed to Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir’s suggestion that Alistair should be sheltered in Redcliffe. His illegitimate status notwithstanding, his parentage makes him a possible heir to the throne. He was then trained to become a templar for many years by the Chantry, this being how he learned most of his skills. However, Alistair was found to be ill-suited to a life of religious devotion. When Duncan, the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and a friend to King Maric and Fiona, found him in 9:29, Alistair had not yet taken his vows and was desperately unhappy at the monastery. He competed in a tourney held to honor the Grey Wardens, being bested by acclaimed templars such as Ser Eryhn, a woman who wielded a sword and shield of unequaled grace, Ser Talrew, leader of many victories against the Chasind, and Ser Kalvin, one of the finest blades in Ferelden. Despite this, Duncan sensed that Alistair had a good and loyal heart, and so recruited Alistair into the Wardens. His recruitment was met with considerable resistance from the Grand Cleric, but was forced to relent when Duncan invoked the Right of Conscription compelling the Chantry to hand Alistair over before he took the sacramental vows. The Grand Cleric did not wish to let him go, but could not supersede the Right of Conscription. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:MarkRulez711's Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Templars Category:Warriors Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldans